


The Ultimate Survival Guide

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Halloween, Liz exorcizes Max in a unique way, Michael is impressed and secretly turned on, Mocking of Horror Films, RH How To Survive a Horror Movie Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween takes an unusual turn when the pod squad and our favorite Roswellians' car breaks down and they get stuck in a remote New Mexico town with no way to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 18 drabbles written for the How To Survive a Horror Movie drabble challenge on Roswell Heaven. Originally started posting them as drabbles in Polar Moments, but was convinced to combine them into a story.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox. In other words, still not mine.

"I don't know about this guys," Maria said shakily, her voice wavering, eyes darting between her friends and the building nervously as they stood outside the darkly lit motel they'd stumbled on after being stranded when the jeep broke down. "It looks a little spooky to me."

"Kind of reminds me of the Bates Motel," Alex agreed with a shudder, wrapping his arm around the petite blond at his side protectively, smiling down at her as she snuggled deeper into his side.

"Well, you have any other ideas?" Liz quipped, cocking an inquisitive brow at the group, resting a hand on her hip and her smirk fading, eyes growing serious as she faced the motel's dilapidated, shaggy appearance when they shook their heads in negation.

"Nope," Alex confirmed, nodding his head sagely and fixing his friends with a knowing glance as he warned with a slight chuckle and a wink. "As long as you remember the rules, it should be fine"

"Rules? What rules" Isabel asked hesitantly, eyes darting to Alex questioningly, lips pressing together as he snickered and rolled her eyes, not even sure she wanted the answer to her own question now.

"For surviving a horror film," Kyle agreed pertly, exchanging a quick amused glance with Alex as he walked up and wrapped an arm around the tall blond, smiling when she looked at him skeptically before snorting indelicately.

"Oh please," Isabel scoffed disbelievingly, rolling her eyes as she turned her back on her snickering boyfriend, shoving him away lightly and faced Alex and Tess, cocking a skeptical brow and sharing a commiserating grin with the other blond.

"It's true," Kyle insisted, and pulled Isabel back into his side, whispering near her loudly, "But stick with me, babe, and you'll be in good hands. I'll keep you safe."

"Remember, no sex," Maria called over to the blue-eyed boy, snickering at his irritated glance and sent him a sly grin. "After all only virgins get out alive. So unless Isabel's given it up last time we talked, brother, you're safe."

"I wouldn't talk Blondie, you have three strikes against you," Kyle snarked scathingly, glaring balefully at his stepsister. "Blond, big boobs, so not a virgin. You're every psycho's wet dream and prime for plucking."

"Whatever," Maria spat, edging toward Michael, who had nonchalantly propped his back against the flickering motel sign, watching the proceedings with amusement and scowled when the blond latched onto him with a smug grin. "Michael will protect me."

"No way in hell," he shuddered, hurriedly detaching the blond barnacle from his arm and walked away swiftly, throwing an exasperated look at his fuming ex-girlfriend and came to a standstill beside Liz, snickering as he lofted. "If that's the Bates, I'm sticking with Parker here, because she's the safest bet of me getting out of here alive."

"Why Liz?" Max asked, his brow furrowing as he looked over at Michael, frowning when he saw his brother slip a finger through one of Liz's belt loops and tug the affronted brunette closer to him with a sly grin. "Wouldn't a guy be a better bet?"

"Nah...your boobs are bigger than hers," Michael cracked, chuckling when Liz turned to him with an outraged look, smacking him on the chest repeatedly before he could trap her against his chest and whispered loudly next to the mortified girl's ear. "But they are the perfect mouthful," he husked, brushing his lips over the sensitive skin and laughed at her horrified glance for outing them to their friends, then wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her towards the motel.

"And you'd know this how?" Max asked contentiously, frowning as he watched the two saunter towards the motel, the rest of the group snickering at his question and following behind them as Isabel shook her head sadly. "And our parents call you the smart one."

~...~

"Anyone creeped out by the fact that this place seems deserted?" Tess asked nervously, shuddering slightly as she scanned the quiet, empty streets. "I mean, I know it's October and tourist season has died down, but it's practically a ghost town."

"Yeah, it is a little unnerving," Liz agreed, rubbing her arms to stave the chill snaking down her spine, chewing her lip thoughtfully as she met the blond's worried gaze.

"I'm more weirded out by the look the front desk man was giving us girls," Isabel refuted, all three girls casting an uneasy glance towards the motel office and she barely contained a shudder. "I'll be glad when we get out of here."

"Agreed," Liz nodded, licking her lips, casting a skeptical, apprehensive eye over the motel before turning back to her companions with an inquisitive look. "Anyone know where the guys or Maria went off too?"

"Maria went to the bathroom," Tess replied, nodding over to one of the rooms they had rented for the night, then tossing her head in the direction they'd just been staring. "Michael and Alex went back to the front desk to ask where we might find food this time of night. The other two, I have no idea."

The three girls startled as a familiar male voice drawled, his coming in high-pitched, creepy whine, echoing out into the night from the direction of their rooms. "Marrriiiiaaaaaaaa…"

"Never mind, found Kyle," Tess quipped, snorting and sharing an amused glance with Liz and Isabel as they realized what was happening, their laugh deepening when they heard a muffled shriek, followed by a bang as something hit the floor.

"Who…who's there?" Maria called out in a high-pitched squeak, making the girls wince as they turned towards the room expectantly, knowing all hell was about to break loose.

"Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa." Kyle sing-songed, followed by a loud, "Boo!" Laughing hysterically as the girl in question let out a blood-curdling scream, he ran out the door as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels, as the blond screeched and burst through the door, a malevolent glare on her face as she barreled after her stepbrother, waving her fist in the air. "Oh, you are so dead, Valenti!"

"You should be glad it's me, Blondie!" Kyle called gleefully, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he ran down the street, quickly disappearing around a corner with Maria in hot pursuit. "If it had been some psycho, you'd be dead right now."

"You know…she falls for that every time," Liz snickered, shaking her head in disbelief and felt slightly guilty for laughing at her best friend, but Maria did bring that on herself with the mocking comments she had made earlier about Kyle's apparent virginity. "You'd think, between him and Alex she'd learn by now."

"That joke never gets old," Alex snickered as he and Michael walked up, both boys chuckling at their friends antics and wrapped an arm around their respective partners while Isabel rolled her eyes and headed after her errant boyfriend and his squawking sister. Turning to the girls and Michael, Alex smirked and nodded toward the street, leading their little expedition to gather food before sleeping for the night, the couples unaware of the fiery eyes boring into their backs. "Come on, let's go eat."

~...~

"Hey where's Max?" Maria asked, her brow pinching as she looked around the deserted diner, noticing for the first time that one of their members weren't with them and rubbed her arms lightly, the chilled air sending a wave gooseflesh dancing over them.

"He said he'd meet us here," Kyle smirked with shrug his shoulders, his eyes sparkling devilishly as he leaned over as if confiding some great secret. "His royal pain in the ass needed some alone time to pout or brood or something."

"He was in the bathroom," Isabel explained, shooting her boyfriend a quelling glance and sighed when he grinned at her unrepentantly. "Told us to go on without him. He knows where we are and will join us in a bit."

"Like I said," Kyle snickered, wagging his brows and fixing Liz and Michael with a pointed look, his lips curling into a sly grin as Liz flushed, looking away hastily and Michael glared at him. "Pouting. Likely because Guinevere over there chose Lancelot."

"Shove it, Troll," Michael bit out, fixing the shorter man with an unnaturally bland smile, his eyes sparking with an evil gleam that would have made most cringe. Well unless you were Kyle, who just watched the two of them with unconcerned amusement, snarking. "That the best you can come up with, Goliath? I knew all those hair products would eventually rot your brain."

"Kyle," Isabel grated, eyeing the other boy with a less than pleased expression as she rubbed her temples, trying to stave the pressure growing behind her eyes and definitely not in the mood to listen to yet another of the boys' pissing contests. She didn't care for the feel of this place and just wanted to get the hell out of the town.

"What?" Kyle lofted, batting his eyes in exaggerated innocence as he turned to his girlfriend, swallowing thickly and squirming uncomfortably under her icy glare before he looked away, grumbling sheepishly. "Fine, fine…I'll shut up."

"Whipped," Michael snickered, tossing the other boy a wicked grin and wincing internally when the pretty brunette at his side turned towards him with her own irritated glance and warned in a low, controlled tone, "Michael." Liz huffed, her lips compressing as he opened his mouth to make a smart-ass remark, closing it when the waitress popped up, saving him from the girl's wrath.

"So what can I get you guys tonight?" the redhead asked, as she glanced at them with a bored, impatient look, obviously not pleased that they had descended on her diner so close to closing time. Lips quirking into a disgruntled moue, she took down each of their orders methodically, eyeing them suspiciously as she commented. "Haven't seen you around these parts. Passing through?"

"You could say that," Alex muttered, fixing her with his own suspicious expression, her actions and mannerisms making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. " Our car broke down just up the road and we couldn't get anyone on the phone to come look at it."

"Oh, well that explains it," the woman nodded knowingly, her eyes flicking over the group coolly as she tapped her pen against the pad, her brow pinched as if she was deciding whether to say anything more to them or to leave them to their fate.

"Explains what?" Isabel asked hesitantly, the menacing look the front desk clerk shot the girls earlier flashing through her mind and sending a chill down her spine.

"Why you're still here," the waitress smirked, cold brown eyes flicking over the blond contemplatively as she arched her brow mockingly. "Surely you noticed that it's a little deserted in these parts, didn't you wonder why?" She paused momentarily as the kids looked at each other uneasily and nodded, before continuing in a bland voice. "Well that's because of what day it is."

"And what day it is?" Maria whispered faintly, the color draining from her cheeks and lips as her question drew the other woman's gaze with laser like intensity, the malicious glee in murky brown irises making her cringe.

"It's the hundred year anniversary of Tears of Blood," she replied with a negligent shrug and a sly glance, before her expression smoothed and she nodded to her pad before sauntering away. "I'll go put your orders in."

The teenagers looked at each other silently, not sure if the waitress was being serious or merely playing a sick joke on them because of the lateness of the hour and the fact that they were obviously out-of-towners who wouldn't know any better one way or the other.

"Tears of Blood?" Maria asked fearfully, her hands trembling slightly as she cowered back into the cushions, wide, horrified eyes bouncing over her friends.

"Oh, come on," Michael scoffed, snorting and tossing her a disbelieving grimace, shaking his head at her gullibility as he slouched into the booth, rolling his eyes as the girl glared at him heatedly. "You don't actually believe that crap, do you?"

"I don't know," Tess replied hesitantly, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, snuggling into Alex's side as she flicked worried eyes over the empty streets. She usually wasn't an alarmist, but there was something about this place that struck her as disturbingly wrong. "It is unnaturally deserted."

"Oh please," Michael snorted skeptically, flicking a disparaging look over the redheaded waitress as she watched them from her perch at the counter, his lips twisting in a derisive sneer at her calculated interest before turning back to his quiet friends. "I'll bet that's just some locals joke used to scare the tourists or out-of-towners shitless."

"Well all the same," Isabel conceded uneasily, rubbing her arms to chase away the lingering goose bumps the woman's words had elicited. "I'll be happy when we can get someone to fix the jeep and get the hell out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Whatever, just for the sake of argument, if this is some anniversary or mumbo jumbo," Michael placated with a roll of his eyes, grimacing when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs from the petite brunette at his side and rubbed his side, sighing when she fixed him with a quelling glance. "If we stay together, we'll be fine."

"Right," Kyle agreed with a decisive nod of his head, wrapping a comforting arm around Isabel and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, rubbing the back of her neck soothingly when she rested her head on his shoulder. "The rules say…"

"Shove it with the rules already," Liz snapped, eliciting a snicker from the tall alien at her side before she shot him an equally irritated moue, rubbing the back of her neck to ease some of the tension, smiling gratefully when Michael rubbed it, sending a small burst of heat through to loosen the muscles. "They aren't helping anyone's nerves."

"Stay together?" Maria asked faintly, her eyes widening as a thought struck her and her worried gaze flew to Isabel, who looked equally alarmed as they both recalled their missing group member. "But we left Max behind…what if…what if…"

"Oh geez…" Michael griped, sighing with exasperation as the girls exchanged anxious glances, smirking when he caught sight of their topic of conversation as he made his way into the diner. "Nothing is going to happen. See there he is now."

"Hey guys," Max greeted, looking around the empty dining room strangely as he slid into the booth before leaning in and fixing the group with a confused expression. "You notice anything odd about this place?"

"See!" Maria crowed, feeling vindicated that Max had justified her own uneasy suspicions, frowning when Michael shook his head. "I am not the only one who thinks something is off!"

"Great going, Maxwell" Michael griped, sending the dark-haired boy an irritated expression, slinking against the back of the booth fixing a squawking Maria with a disparaging glance, snorting when she glared right back. "Way to get the nuts riled."

"Bite me, Spaceboy!" Maria growled, crossing her arms over her chest with a sulky glower and muttered petulantly. "I tell you something is weird with this town."

"Yeah, I agree for once," Max conceded, holding his hands up defensively when Michael swung his head around, an object in his hands catching the light and garnering everyone's attention as he held it up with a bewildered expression. "I was walking along the street just now when this guy ran up to me talking gibberish and shoved this in my hand."

Studying the object intently, the teens jumped as a loud voice ripped through the room, prompting them to turn toward the seething waitress, mouths agape as she glared at Max malevolently, her eyes fixated on the object in his as she accused. "You!"

"Great," Michael griped, pinning Max with a heated glare as the boy stared at their waitress in bewilderment, unconsciously squeezing the little black cylinder in his hands, unmindful of the spark that jumped off of it at his action. "What the hell did you do now, Maxwell?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about?" he stated, the faintest hint of a question lilting in his voice as he stared at his friends with a clueless expression and momentarily stopped the nervous twitch of his fingers. Looking back at the woman, he squirmed as she continued to stare at the crystal in horror.

"Right, like you didn't know what Liz was talking about when she said you tried to kiss her the other day in the alley," Michael scoffed scathingly, bourbon eyes sparking when the dark-haired boy turned back and shifted uneasily under his angry gaze.

"That was….different" Max defended weakly, his eyes flicking away from Michael's uneasily and darting around the room as he really didn't want to talk about his and Liz's new relationship here or his actions the previous week when he was convinced Michael was just a passing fancy and nothing was serious between them.

"I'm sure it was…" Michael bit out contentiously, snaking a protective, proprietary arm around the pretty brunette sitting next to him, squeezing her into his side, ignoring her exasperated grunt as he held the other boy's gaze implacably.

"Michael," Liz whispered in his ear, voice filled with exasperation, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's caveman routine before pointing out the obvious. "Creepy waitress first, kiss later." Michael grunted in acknowledgment, dropping a quick kiss on her lips before snapping his head back up at the sound of shattering glass and growled when he spied the woman walking hurriedly towards the back of the restaurant.

"What the hell?" Max asked quietly as he watched her retreat, rubbing the artifact once again in agitation, startling when he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down into disturbingly, bright green eyes; his brow furrowing as a child no more than six frowned menacingly at him.

"You should have stayed away," the tow-headed child said quietly, very adult, knowledgeable eyes pinning him with a disapproving moue and she pointed an accusatory finger as he gaped at her. "You were warned."

"What?" Max queried faintly, subconsciously leaning down to her level and jumping, a shiver running along the curve of his spine when she stood on her tiptoes, marking his forehead with some sort of sign.

"You have been marked," she proclaimed, holding her hands out in front of her as she lowered herself to the ground and waved them dismissively, spinning on her heel to sashay out the door, intoning mournfully. "May the Shaitan have mercy on you."

"Well that was odd," Maria said quietly, mouth agape and eyes wide as she watched the child until she'd disappeared from sight, turning her dazed, horrified gaze to her equally stunned, gaping friends, breaking them out of their momentary paralysis.

"That was odd?" Michael sputtered, turning an incredulous gaze towards the blond, his mouth opening and shutting soundlessly as he tried to find the words to express his complete and utter exasperation. "She's been shrieking at shadows all night and all she can say is that was odd? Unbelievable."

Maria glared at the contentious alien, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest as she sank back into the dark blue cushions and stared out the window, the disturbingly empty streets making her stomach churn in dread, head swiveling back to the table when Alex spoke up for the first time since they'd entered the diner.

"Someone want to explain what the hell just happened to me?" Alex demanded, his blue-eyes flashing angrily as he flicked them over a stunned, sputtering Max as he sat frozen in terror, staring blankly at the space the young girl had just vacated.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Max croaked, finally snapping out of his trance, tossing his dazed expression over to the other boy, absently stroking the object in his hand, mind whirling as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Wait, wait…let's back up," Tess commanded, amazed her voice was even remotely steady after the increasingly bizarre events of the night and took a shaky breath as she focused on Max, asking tightly. "What the hell is that in your hands first and where did it come from?"

"Right," Max said breathlessly, nodding his head in a daze as he began to explain. "I was walking here when this old man ran up to me out of no where and shoves this object into my hand, babbling breathlessly. I couldn't understand him at first, but it sounded like he said something about a ritual and the Shaitan?"

"That's what the girl just said," Isabel whispered, fear shooting over her spine as she met her brother's equally anxious gaze. "'May the Shaitan have mercy on you.' But why you? I mean, the waitress acted like she knew you."

"I don't know!" Max cried, shaking his head and waving his hands in frustration. "I've never seen either of them before and I know I've never been here prior to today."

"Do you think they might be…Czech?" Maria asked, suddenly breaking through her own paralysis since the child had walked out the door, looking at her friends with concern.

"It's possible," Tess nodded, mulling the idea around in her head, dread curling in her stomach that they may have inadvertently dropped themselves right in the viper's nest.

"Anyway, the guy said one more thing," Max continued, still stroking the object absently, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember the old man's exact words before disappearing into almost thin air. "He said don't stroke the crystal long ways."

"You mean, like you're doing now?" Liz asked shakily, staring at the glowing crystal with growing horror, her eyes flicking to startled amber and gasped when Max looked at the object, dropping it onto the table between them as if scalded, the black, obsidian-like rod glowing with a faint red light.

"This is bad," Kyle swallowed thickly, staring at the glowing object with trepidation before leveling shocked blue eyes on the group, his heart hammering against his chest as he realized that this was no longer a joke. "This is really bad."

"Well there's the understatement of the year, Samwise," Michael commented sardonically, his stoic façade belying the trickle of unease coursing through his body, his protective instincts surging to the fore as his initial skepticism bled into alarm. "What now, oh horror movie gurus?"

"Why are you all looking at me?" Alex cried defensively, throwing his hands up in the air when everyone's head swung to him automatically at Michael's sarcastic question. "I don't have any clue what the hell is going on."

"You're the one who was spouting the rules," Michael pointed out, shifting uneasily as he felt the familiar hum of energy thrum in the back of his head and clawed at his brow with agitation, trying to keep a tight rein on his powers.

"Let's just get out of here," Liz advised quietly, wanting to get Michael to a safe place before the energy bubbling inside him erupted. "I doubt we're going to get our food now and even if we did, I'm not sure I'd want to eat anything out of that kitchen."

"Agreed," Isabel replied shakily, shoving at Kyle and Maria impatiently to get out of the booth, expelling a heavy breath as they scrambled out and headed to the front of the restaurant. "We should just call someone and get the hell out of town."

"Don't forget your glowing phallus, crystal, object thing, Max." Kyle called over his shoulder, nodding the now opaque crystal, clucking. "Jeez, what is it with you aliens an phallic objects? I'm really starting to wonder about your planet."

"Shove it midget," Michael griped, scooting out of the booth and reaching for a worried Liz, tucking her into his side protectively, crossing the eerily silent diner quickly, both jumping as a familiar shriek cut the air, chilling the blood in their veins. "Lets get the hell out of here before things get weirder."

"Tears of Blood the Black Mass," Maria screeched, the blood draining from her face as she pointed at the wall with a trembling finger, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, babbling as she hit the ground in a dead faint. "Oh my God."

"What the hell?" Alex exclaimed as he saw the blond hit the ground behind him, his brow pinching with worry and fear as he turned his face to the painting and paled, an uncharacteristic explicative spilling over his lips. "Well, shit."

"What?" Max asked as Alex shot him a disbelieving grimace as he looked back and forth between the dark-haired boy and the painting speechlessly, prompting Michael to hurry over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Well fuck," Michael swore, dropping his head into his hand and rubbing his eyes wearily, wondering if their night could possibly get any stranger before waving his hand at the picture. "Say hello to your donor, Maxwell."

"Fuck," Max hissed, staring at the likeness of him, standing in a floor-length black robe, his hands raised to the sky, the black crystal glowing brightly in one as several people cowered before his feet.

"Yeah," Michael agreed dryly, turning to his pseudo brother with an arched brow, wondering if he made it past his own likeness to see the very diminutive brunette standing opposite it, her hand raised to the sky. "I'd say that about covers our situation."

"We need to get out of here," Max grated tightly as he stared at the menacing figure, chanting out an inaudible chant, his skin crawling as he felt something thrum in remembrance and he hastily stepped away, tearing his eyes from the painting before he could note his disturbingly familiar opponent.

"You think?" Michael snorted scathingly, clawing at his brow as he stared at the slightly more daunting likeness of his girlfriend, his eyes flicking to an equally pale Liz before he looked away, staring at the blond at their feet. "One problem. What do we do about that? Cause I sure as hell am not carrying her all the way back to the motel."

"Maria," Liz whispered faintly, snapping out of her trance, suddenly remembering her friend sprawled at her feet and hastily dropped to her knees, patting the girl on the cheek to try and revive her. "Maria, honey, wake up. Can some get me something wet?"

"Oh, yeah, not a problem," Kyle responded, snapping into action at Liz's request, a chill snaking down his spine as he threw another glance at the picture before muttering absently. " I'll be righ…"

"Kyle!" Liz, Isabel and Tess gasped, throwing him a horrified look, all now thoroughly creeped out by the evening's events and not about to tempt fate further.

"Fuck," Kyle muttered, visibly wincing as he swiped a hand over his face, throwing over his shoulder as he hastened away. "I'll just get that…yeah."

"Maria," Liz pleaded, her eyes drawn back to the painting once more, a shudder coursing through her body at her image bathed in white light and frantically patted her friend's cheek, seriously contemplating giving her a good smack to wake her up. "Maria"

"Here, move aside Parker," Michael demanded brusquely, pulling her away from the pale, unconscious blond and moving her behind him.

"Huh?" Liz responded, her face pinching in anxious confusion, eyes widening in horror as Michael pulled a pitcher of water out from behind his back and unceremoniously poured it over Maria. "Michael!"

"What? It was wet," he groused, his annoyed whiskey gaze leveling on a screeching, spluttering Maria, shoving drenched strands of hair out of her eyes and glared at him malevolently as he commanded. "You okay? Good, then get off your ass and let's go. I want to get as far from this town as possible even if we have to walk. Alex, go get Kyle. And don't say anything."

"Uh guys," Tess noted shakily as Alex hurried away, her eyes nervously darting around the restaurant, her arms cinching around her waist uneasily as she turned back to her bewildered friends, lips and cheeks paling as she asked. "Not to freak you out anymore than before, but where's Max?"

"What do you mean where is Max?" Liz asked faintly, a haze fogging her head as she looked around the diner, licking her lips nervously as she desperately fought the urge to study the painting, jumping when Michael placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "He was right here…wasn't he?"

"Maybe he stepped outside? I'll go look," Isabel replied, her brow furrowing, brushing past a still sputtering and drenched Maria, heading for the door when Michael's hand shot out and clamped around her wrist, forcing her to halt, turning to him with a glare.

"No, no one is going anywhere," he commanded, shaking his head in negation and holding up his other hand when Isabel opened her mouth to argue. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but we're playing this by the rules. No one goes off by themselves."

"Agreed," Liz nodded emphatically, rubbing her arms lightly as she pressed into Michael's side. "As soon as Kyle and Alex come back, we'll go look for him together. No splitting up if we can help it."

"You're so lucky that we have more serious things to worry about, Spaceboy," Maria grated, shivering as she glared at him wrathfully, baring her teeth at a snickering Michael. "Or you would so get your ass kicked right now."

"Whatever," Michael snorted, wrapping an arm around Liz's shoulder, unable to resist poking at Maria despite the seriousness of their plight. "Be glad it was just water and Liz didn't slap you like she was wanting to…"

"How did you know…?" Liz trailed off, looking up at her boyfriend's wicked grin with surprise before turning back to affronted Maria, squirming under her disbelieving expression when she unwittingly confirmed Michael's comment.

"I know you…" Michael smirked, wagging his eyebrows mischievously, grinning when his heated glance sent a rush of pink into her cheeks.

"You were going to slap me?" Maria gasped, her mouth agape as she stared at her best friend incredulously, a slow indignant burn glowing in cat-like green eyes.

"No I…only thought…that's besides the point, Maria," Liz stammered, tossing an unrepentant Michael an exasperated moue, knowing that if she didn't handle this carefully, Maria was going to erupt into a full blown tirade which they didn't need in their given situation. "Max. Missing, remember? Focus."

"I can't believe you thought about smacking me," Maria griped, crossing her arms over her chest, making Liz roll her eyes and pray for strength.

"I'm going to do more than think about slapping you if you don't shut up already," Isabel bit out between clenched teeth, her eyes flashing as she scanned the back of the diner, a hint of worry creeping into her voice as she asked. "Where the hell are Alex and Kyle?"

"I don't know," Tess murmured, her body tensing with every passing moment that Max, Kyle and Alex were missing, turning her eyes towards the bathroom. "But it shouldn't be taking this long?"

"Great, just great, like we need this…" Michael muttered, running a hand through his hair agitatedly, head snapping up when he heard feet slapping against the tile.

"You guys, we have a problem," Alex called as he ran up to the group, scanning their surroundings fearfully, as if he was looking for something or some _one_ frantically, his face strained and worried as he said the three words they had dreaded. "Kyle isn't here."


	2. Everything is Not What it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules used and the Latin translation are at the end of the story. Take the translation with a grain of salt however as I used an online translator and I don't know how accurate it truly is.

"What?" Isabel asked, head whipping over to Alex, her heart thrumming and eyes widening in alarm, a trickle of panic sliding over her as she stared at the blue-eyed boy fearfully. "What do you mean he isn't here?"

"Exactly as I said," Alex grated, eyes slightly wild as he looked around the diner, praying his friend was just playing a sick joke on him, all the while fighting the sinking feeling in his stomach that he was truly missing. "He isn't here."

"Well did you look in…?" Isabel demanded, her eyes flashing at the other boy glacially as she started to brush past him to go look for Kyle, her heart in her throat.

"I looked every where," Alex bit out a bit sharper than intended, grabbing her wrist as she passed, his face softening as fear flickered in the blond's eyes. "He isn't in the building."

"Oh God," Maria choked, pressing her hands to pale cheeks, her eyes going wild and voice rising in pitch and decibels, nervously pacing in the small, confined space as she babbled mindlessly. "Oh God, I knew this was going to happen, I knew he wouldn't come back, it's just like all those movies. Whenever someone says they'll be right back it's like …painting a target on your back and saying come and get me. Oh God, Oh God…" Halting suddenly, she stared at her friends in abject horror as she asked in a hushed, shaking voice, making Isabel blanch. "….he's already dead isn't he?"

"Maria!" Liz hissed, her eyes flicking over the tall blond alien as she sagged against the wall, pain and fear growing in her eyes with every thoughtless word her best friend uttered and spun around, slapping her friend lightly across the cheek, hard enough to mean business but not hard enough to leave a mark as she commanded. "Shut. Up."

"You hit me," Maria whispered, her hand flying to her cheek as she stared at the quietly fuming brunette in disbelief before her eyes narrowed into thin slits and her lips thinned, her temper pricking as she advanced on Liz. "I can't believe you hit me."

"Well, I'm going to zap you in a moment," Isabel stated menacingly, her eyes flicking over the other blond heatedly, fists clenching and a disturbingly pleasant smile sliding over her lips as Maria's throat convulsed. "Now shut the hell up so we can figure out what happened to my boyfriend and brother."

"Fine," Maria snapped, swinging away from Liz, who sent Isabel a grateful smile before sinking back into deep thought, her momentary anger cooling as the gravity of their situation hit. Pressing her lips together, Maria skirted the seething alien and headed towards the door, her eyes sliding angrily to the still shaken, pale brunette. "But when this is over, we are so having…."

"Anyone have tape?" Michael interrupted, a slightly vicious smile sliding over his face as he stared at his former girlfriend, snickering when she flicked a fiery glare in his direction, opening her mouth to reply before closing it and huffing instead as he queried pointedly "Maybe super glue? We'd have a lot less distractions."

"Why don't we move this outside," Tess suggested, stepping between the two combatants as she looked around nervously and holding up her cell phone, gently started maneuvering her friends to the door. "I don't like the feel of this place. Maybe if we walk a bit we can get some service on the cell."

"And do what?" Michael snorted, bringing up the back as they headed out the door, a sardonic grin twisting his lips as Tess flicked him a slightly irritated look, her lips compressing in a thin, warning smile. "Call the psycho hotline and ask them what they would do in our shoes?"

"Don't you mean, psychic?" Maria sniped, a shiver passing through her body as the cool October wind met with her still damp clothing and hair, smiling in thanks as Tess quickly evaporated the water from her shirt, warming her slightly.

"No, I meant exactly what I said," Michael lofted arrogantly as he snaked an arm around Liz, missing her affronted look as he continued to needle Maria, knowing her regard of the great Madam Vivian. "Anyone that thinks they can predict the future is high or has serious delusion issues."

"Excuse me?" Liz grated, pulling away from the tall alien with an offended look, chocolate eyes flashing with a bronze fire as she had just come into her powers, which included of all things – premonitions of future event. Tapping her foot impatiently, she cocked a bow, her lips thinning as Michael flashed her a sheepish grin, wincing just the slightest at her angry moue.

"Not you," he placated hastily, cringing internally when the petite brunette merely snorted and spun on her heel, pushing through the door and walked away with a frown pasted on her face as he grunted, mumbling to no one in particular as he followed. "Real psychics don't do it for money."

"Are we done here?" Tess griped, rubbing her head as she fixed her sullen brother with an irritated look as he stared after his annoyed girlfriend, chuckling mirthlessly as she walked out the doorway to join the others on the deserted sidewalk. "And I meant call for reinforcements, you ass."

"Whatever," Michael griped, nodding towards the sidewalk as he fell in with a miffed brunette who ignored him pointedly as she stalked towards their hotel rooms, a shiver running down his spine as he looked around the empty streets, the sinister quiet making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he muttered. "Let's go."

"That's the best idea anyone's had all night," Alex agreed in a low, uneasy tone, wrapping a comforting arm around both Maria and Isabel as the diminishing group hiked quickly down the sidewalk, Tess taking the lead, staring at her cell phone plaintively as she tried to get a signal. "The sooner we can find Max and Kyle and get the hell out of Creepville the better I'll feel."

"Agreed," Isabel said quietly, a fine tremble running through her as she perused the shadows, her cheeks and lips pale, cowering into Alex's side as horrific scenes ripped through her mind and she prayed that both boys were all right.

Silence descended over the group as they walked along, each of the lost in their thoughts as they headed away from the diner, Michael naturally falling to the rear so he could watch over and protect the remaining group, Liz falling in beside him despite her initial annoyance at his comments. Wrapping an arm around her, he squeezed her lightly and pressed his lips to her temple, garnering him a weak smile as she leaned into him.

Alex tightened his grip on his two friends for a moment and the released them, walking towards Tess, who lead the group by a good five feet, fruitlessly trying to get a signal on her cell phone and smiled the slightest when she muttered quietly to herself, obviously disgusted with the entire situation they found themselves in.

"Damn it," Tess cursed under breath, running an agitated hand through her hand as she stared at her cell phone with mounting frustration and startled as a figure came up to her side, smiling in relief when she saw her boyfriend's warm blue eyes.

"Nothing?" Alex asked quietly as he slid up next to her, smiling weakly when startled cerulean eyes met his and he dropped a light kiss onto her upturned lips, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his nerves taut and zinging as the far too still, stagnant air added to the growing apprehension swirling in his gut.

"No," Tess grunted, disgust and a trace of fear filling her voice as she snuggled into his side, deriving comfort in his calm façade, even if it were a front. "Not even a single bar."

"Can't you, I don't know, just wiggle your magic fingers and make it work?" Maria piped up, drawing three sets of exasperated eyes towards her and she held up her hands defensively, shrugging her shoulders when they all spun towards her and glared.

"It doesn't work that way moro…." Isabel bit out, her tone hard as nails as she swung around and pinned the shorter blond with a fiery glare, her body coiling with tension as she started toward her with a slow, menacing pace, getting heartily sick her blathering.

"Isabel!" Tess interrupted, snagging the tall alien's arm and shaking her head gently, knowing that the other girl was terrified for both of the men she loves and was lashing out at anyone and everyone in her distress. "That's not helping."

"Whatever," Isabel muttered, throwing Maria one last disgusted glance before spinning on her heel and walking back to join Liz and Michael, leaning her head on his shoulder when he wrapped an arm around her.

"I say zap her," Michael whispered loudly near the blond's ear, flicking a sly look at Maria, smirking when she stared back balefully before huffing and spinning on her heel. "It's usually the dumb, screaming blond that gets everyone killed anyway."

"Fuck you, Spaceboy," Maria spat heatedly, her green eyes sparking with a violent light and crossed her arms over her chest petulantly as he sniggered, his arm squeezing Liz tightly to his side as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and snarked. "No thanks, I prefer…."

"Michael!" Liz cried, sending her unrepentant boyfriend a disapproving moue, an exasperated sigh slipping past her lips as he grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek, eliciting an eye roll and a reluctantly amused snort from the brunette.

"Enough!" Isabel cried, finally losing her patience with all the banter and general commentary in her anxiety of Kyle and Max, her ice queen persona slipping into place as she tossed them all a haughty, aggravated glance. "Can we please focus on finding Kyle and Max?"

"Sorry," the group murmured as a collective, a flash of guilt flashing through Michael's gut as he sent the tall blond an apologetic glance and focused on the matter at hand, while Tess and Maria exchanged an ashamed glance, none of them noticing Alex and Liz's distraction until the blue-eyed boy spoke. "Liz? Are you okay?"

"I know this place," Liz whispered, drawing away from Michael's side, cloudy, dark eyes staring into the trees to the side of them, bewilderment lacing her voice as she spun in a tight circle, her eyes flitting over the wooded area, slightly dazed.

"Well yeah," Michael agreed, looking at Liz strangely, her disoriented expression sending his protective instincts on alert given her ability to get visions as he often did. Despite his teasing earlier, he trusted her instincts implicitly. "We walked past it earlier"

"No," she shook her head in negation, meeting Micheal's concerned gaze as he came to a standstill before her, pointing to the woods at her right with a thoughtful frown. "I mean I know this place. Something about it is teasing the edge of my memory, like I've been here before. It feels…familiar. But I know I've never stepped foot in this town before today."

"Like a dream or vision?" Tess asked quietly staring into the dense brush and trees, a chill sliding over the back of her neck as a cold wind picked up, making the woods creak and groan in its wake, the limbs dancing and moving enough to let through a soft glow of light in the distance.

"Not quite," Liz murmured, her brow furrowing as she stared at the flickering light shining like a beacon and shivered as some…thing or memory tugged at the back of her mind, the wind curling around her and tempting her to move forward. "But you saw the painting, what if?"

"What if what?" Alex asked cautiously, watching the brunette's face carefully, uneasy with the light he saw growing in her eyes and exchanged a nervous glance with Michael, who looked equally nonplussed before turning back to his friend.

"What of I've lived before?" Liz asked faintly, her throat convulsing as she swallowed harshly, her heart picking up in tempo and her skin tingling as a curious numbness swept over her body. "Or at the very least, descended from whoever was in the painting."

"You don't actually believe…" Michael scoffed slightly, wincing when Alex and Liz's irritated gazes swung towards him, Liz's lips pressing together as she lofted a mocking brow and gestured to him and his siblings with her hand disparagingly.

"Hello? I'm talking to cloned…reincarnated…whatever the hell you are…alien royalty hybrids," Liz snarked, her lip curling sardonically as she shook her head in slight disgust and cocked her hand on one hip. "At this point I believe anything is possible."

"She's got a point," Maria supplied helpfully, nodding her head thoughtfully as she stared at the three slightly annoyed aliens and shrugging when Michael scowled down at the pretty brunette, his arms crossing over his chest defensively.

"Okay, fine," Michael lofted patronizingly, his Adam's apple bobbing and he swallowed convulsively, a cold sweat snaking over his back as Liz stepped up to him menacingly, an unusual gleam shining in the depths of smoky ebony eyes. "Say you are, what does your gut tell you?"

"That we'll find our answers that way," Liz stated succinctly, her gaze fixated on the flickering light in the distance, the small, placid, almost creepy smile sliding over her lips making the others shift uncomfortably as they too flicked their eyes to the flame.

"Uh…are you sure we want to do that?" Maria asked hesitantly, sliding apprehensive eyes from Liz to the dark, dense forest before them and back again, swallowing thickly as the brunette slowly turned to her eyes twinkling with dark amusement.

"No," she replied dryly, the corners of her mouth quirking before she turned to the forest and walked over to a low concrete wall, mesmerized by the flickering flames in the distance for a moment before swinging her leg over and straddling it as she shrugged, tossing them a pointed look. "But do you have any other ideas?"

"I for one, trust Liz," Tess replied, staunchly defending the brunette, even if the idea of going into the woods made her skin crawl, but if Liz was convinced their friends were in the forest, she believed her. "She's never steered us wrong before."

"Agreed," Alex murmured, taking Tess's hand as she moved towards the low wall, both of them climbing over it to join Liz, who was standing still on the outskirts of the trees, looking around with a slight bemused expression. "But we stay together, no separating."

"I don't like this," Michael mused, scratching at his brow absently as he moved towards the three, leaving Maria to stare incredulously after them, trying to decipher if they'd all gone insane before she sighed heavily and joined them. Standing beside Liz, Michael dipped his head down, touching her cheek softly and pressed a kiss on her forehead as he murmured. "But I trust your instincts."

"You take the front?" Isabel asked as she too joined them, turning to Michael with a questioning look, her brows rising in inquiry as she gestured to the group, determined to get this leg of their expedition on with as she didn't like the vibes she was getting off both the woods and Liz. "I'll take the rear?"

"No way," Michael refuted with a stubborn shake of his head, flicking darkened whiskey eyes over the woods and chuckled humorlessly. "You're in front with Liz and I'll take the rear so I can watch over everyone. After all, they always go after the straggler, right?"

"Don't even joke about that," Liz cried, snapping out of her bemusement to smack Michael on the arm, horror flashing over her features that he could be so flippant about the situation, fixing him with a glare. "It's not funny!"

"Hey, I'll be okay," he whispered, running a hand over her hair soothingly, pulling her into his body as he leaned his brow against hers. "I have powers to protect me and everyone else. You're need in the front to guide and Isabel has a pretty strong blast if it becomes necessary. I'll feel better taking the rear where I can watch over you all and I have a better chance of getting away. Okay?"

"Yeah, but I still don't like it," Liz grumbled, leaning into him heavily for a moment before sighing and tipping her face up to kiss him lightly and then pulled away, opening her senses to that niggling thrum in the back of her head as she took the lead with Isabel.

"Wow…I think that's the longest string of words I've ever heard from you, Guerin," Alex cracked, snickering when Michael flicked a menacing glare his way and his eyes filled with a bit of awe as well as humor as he tried to ease their nerves a bit.

"Shove it beanpole," Michael snorted, an evil smile sliding over his face as he shoved the taller boy in front of him, nodding towards the two blonds falling in behind Isabel and Liz. "Your pansy ass is in the middle with Tess and Maria. Shall we?"

"Okay, let's go," Liz muttered, stepping beneath the canopy, the dark wrapping around her and Isabel, swallowing them completely. Pausing for a moment, Liz and Isabel allowed their eyes to adjust as a soft, flare of light glowed from the palm of Isabel's hand, casting an eerie, flickering glow over their faces as they steeled their spines and pushed on, picking through the wood carefully, eyes darting into the shadow on either side.

Swallowing thickly, the remaining four followed, a deafening silence filling the hollow around them, only the harsh rasp of their collective breaths and the creaking, crackling trees breaking the void. A shiver ran down Tess's spine as she cocked her head, holding her breath for a moment, fear skittering over her nerves as she realized the area was strangely devoid of any animal activity – no hoots, no cries, no rustling of leaves outside the wind – it was if a pall rested over the entire wood.

"Anyone freaked out by the lack of noise," Maria whispered quietly, her voice shaking and she swallowed harshly, meeting Alex and Tess's eyes, nodding quietly when she saw fear and worry reflected back to her. Turning back to Isabel and Liz, she frowned when she saw the girls pause and Liz searched the area with a distracted air, the unnatural silence permeating the wood eliciting a small chill as the brunette turned to them, having heard Maria's softly spoken words.

"They know to stay away," Liz whispered as she turned to them, a strange, benign smile sliding over her face, her nerves unusually calm and peaceful before she turned back around and stepped away from Isabel, walking through the woods as if she knew every single inch and had taken this walk multiple times before.

The remaining five shot alarmed looks at each other, Isabel's light faltering and flickering out for a moment as they watched the petite girl curiously, an uneasy feeling cramping in the pits of their stomachs as she moved on without them, as if almost in a trance, the light, airy chuckle spilling from her lips freaking them out more than the entire evening combined.

"Okay, that's kind of creepy," Isabel grimaced as the rest of the group caught up with her, a visible shudder wracking her body as she stared after the tiny brunette, her stomach rolling sickly as Liz stepped up on a low grade into a patch of silver moonlight, the cool ribbon casting an eerie glow over her features.

Michael shot a puzzled look over at Alex, who had stop dead and gaped at the petite girl before snapping his mouth shut and frowning, meeting the tall, gruff alien's eyes and shrugging, gesturing to Liz. "Don't look at me dude. She's your girlfriend. Maybe knowing you guys finally snapped something in her head."

Cocking her head to the side, Liz paused for a moment, her eyes sliding shut and lifted her arms above her head, chanting a string of unfamiliar words and then fell silent, a current of energy pulsing out into the night, making the aliens senses tingle and stand on end as she opened her eyes and nodded before continuing on her trek. "He's there."

"Who?" Isabel asked hesitantly as they all scrambled to keep up with her near skipping pace, the others exchanging bewildered looks as they stumbled through the brush, the light growing brighter the closer they drew. Liz tilted her head and smiled enigmatically, intoning darkly, "Ezra."

"Who's Ezra?" Michael asked quietly as he moved to the front, more concerned with his girlfriend's unusual behavior than what might be behind them, placing a hand on her back as she continued to move towards the rapidly approaching clearing. Frowning when she didn't answer, his face grew ashen when they broke through the trees into an old, abandoned cemetery and his mouth dropped as two familiar faces came into view, one with a fanatical gleam, the other groggy and terrified, bound to what looked like an obsidian table. "Well shit."

"What?" Tess asked with confusion, pushing at the wall of tall aliens and humans blocking her view and walking through the space they'd created when they stepped aside. Her jaw dropped comically when she spied Max standing at the head of the small graveyard, dressed in a floor-length, billowing black robe, the hood drawn up and casting a sinister shadow over his face, the flames from nearby torches flickering over his face. "What the hell is going on?"

Closing her mouth, she tore her eyes from Max when a angry grunt of frustration caught her ear and she looked down, her eyes bugging as they landed on a trussed-up, bare-chested Kyle bound to a shiny, black table. Snorting indelicately, her hand flew up to her mouth to cut of the hysterical giggle bubbling in her throat and turned her face away, her eyes immediately sobered as she noted that Liz was facing Max with an icy smile.

"Ezra," Liz intoned, disapproval lacing her voice as she stepped into the crumbling graveyard, carefully stepping between the moldering, musty graves beneath her feet, cool ebony eyes fixated on Max as she approached the ritual area, a small frown marring her face. Tearing her eyes away from him, scathing irises slid over the three minions bowing at his feet and she gave a disdainful sniff as they cowered in her presence. "You were warned to stay away."

"Ellsveta," Max greeted, his eyes fixating on his brunette nemesis, a frown sliding over his face as he toyed with the long, obsidian crystal in one hand, a slender black blade in the other as he stepping beside Kyle, a cold gleam flashing in his eyes as the others watched the unfolding scene in stunned disbelief. "I should have known you'd show."

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I, Ezzie?" She smirked, a cool smile sliding over her lips as she approached a small, burnt knoll in the middle of the cemetery, a tingle of energy flowing over her body as she stepped on the place of power, facing the man at the altar with a winged brow, her smirk deepening when he scowled and huffed in indignation at her nickname for him, her eyes sparkling when Kyle piped up.

"Stay a virgin, she says...you'll be safe, she says...does this look safe to you, Blondie!" Kyle griped, tipping his head up to glare at Maria balefully, then tossing a disparaging smirk at the man behind him. "Of all the indignities, being a virgin sacrifice takes the cake. You know, I always did wonder about your sexual preference, Evans. Most men would choose a young, nubile female to sacrifice. But noooooo….not you, you mutant, alien freak."

"Silence, imbecile," Max grated, flicking his hand down, a thin, black blade pressing to Kyle's neck and grit his teeth, glowering at the boy menacingly, his lips twisting cruelly as Kyle blanched, going deadly still in order to avoid the blade slicing into his skin. "Or I will silence you myself."

"Tsk, tsk, Ezzie, you might as well come out of the closet," Liz chuckled softly, an enigmatic grin flitting over her face as Max's face turned a mottled purple and the others tittered at her implication, her eyes sliding to them slyly before resting on the dark-haired boy again. "It is acceptable in this day and age apparently. Might as well come clean."

"I knew it!" Kyle crowed loudly, swallowing in relief when the knife lifted from his throat and was pointed at Liz instead, sweat glistening on his brow in the low, flickering light as he taunted Max further, deep-blue irises sparkling maliciously. "I knew there was something to that whole phallic object theory!"

"Foolish to taunt me, Ellsveta," Max spat, his eyes gleaming fanatically as he raised the knife and crystal into the air, the black bleeding to a deep, red burn and tipped his head back, words spilled over his lips in a venomous tangle. "*Cruor of meus cruor , lacrima pluvia nox noctis divum , EGO dico ut thee…Shaitan!"

A wall of dark shadows coiled around his body, head thrown back triumphantly as he met Liz's eyes, frowning when she only lifted on eyebrow coolly, wholly unimpressed with his little display of power and he growled as the rest of the words faltered on his lips and his eyes widened with fear as he saw her spread her arms wide, her eyes sliding shut and brow pinching in concentration.

Max swallowed as her skin grew translucent and molded over her bones tautly, an ethereal light making olive skin glow, as if she were lit from the inside and his lungs constricted as swirls of white light wafted from the mound, adding to the stunning light display encircling and cocooning her body, power radiating around her like a second skin.

Liz sunk into herself, the warm well of her powers, both the new, with an alien tinge, and the ancient, a leftover bequeathment from a long dead ancestor, bathing her from the inside out, expanding and tightening her skin, filling her with an unimaginable light and a completeness that she hadn't had since being tossed into the alien abyss. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Max serenely, his haggard, uncertain expression not moving her in the least bit and she nodded quietly, thrusting on hand to the air, a pure, white light shooting from her fingertips and slowly pushing back the dark whorls his words had generated.

Max frowned, gritting his teeth as he delved deeper into his self and reached for every last drop of power within, his body coiling tightly as he shoved every remaining bit into the stream of magic and power swirling around him, gasping as the light teased his skin and taunted him through the murky haze. Clenching his hands, he smiled triumphantly as the light seemed to loose its hold just slightly before his eyes widened with incredulity as Liz's hand drifted down and curled her hand into her body, the light pulsing brightly, her words reverberating through the night.

"You, have no power here," Liz whispered softly, the words ringing through the clearing as she pulled onto the last embers of the fire burning beneath her skin, fixing Max with a steely smile, determined to purge the this place of the magic he invoked. Pooling all of her energy into her hand, she unfurled it, shooting it straight out at Max, the power crackling down her arm and through her hand, striking the crystal, shattering it into tiny pieces, her eyes hazing and vision graying, a satisfied grin shining as Max folded and she slumped to the warm, dense earth.

~...~

Liz came to abruptly, head jerking up with a cry, her eyes looking around the room wildly; the low, bluish light of a TV filtering hazily through her lashes. Recognizing Michael's apartment, she drew in a deep, shuddering sigh, the memory of that night's horror fest slowly creeping into her awareness and she dropped her head onto a warm, solid surface, stiffening when her pillow grunted in protest.

"Hey, hey, easy there," Michael whispered soothingly, tightening his hold on her when she made to lift up once more, his hand running over her head, his fingers deftly massaging her scalp and neck, smiling when she relaxed under his hands and laid her head on his chest once more, allowing the small, sweet gesture.

"Where is everyone?" she asked hazily, her brain still frantically trying to make sense of her dream as well as how she ended up laying on top of Michael and using him as pillow as she had been sitting on the opposite end of the couch when they started the horror movie marathon to celebrate Halloween. Not that she was complaining but it was unusual for the alien to let her this close.

"They left," he murmured, still stroking her neck and shoulders, his breath catching as soft, smooth skin glided under his fingertips, her body loosing itself under his ministrations, melting around him and he bit back a groan as a wave of fire shot through his body. "You fell asleep mid-movie and when I sat on the couch, ended laying your head on my shoulder, snuggling up into me. They were going to wake you, but I told them to just let you be."

"Oh…um…sorry about that," she murmured, her cheeks flushing as she reluctantly pulled away to let him up, falling back when he tightened his grip once more and refused to let her go, a small smile tugging her lips as his hand slid over her back softly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

"Not complaining. I kinda enjoyed it," he rasped huskily, a teasing lilt entering into whiskey eyes as he looked down his chest at her when she tipped her head towards him, their eyes meshing and her breath caught in her throat as contemplative dark irises traveled over her face slowly. "You do have interesting dreams, Parker. Twisted. Kinda creepy, but interesting. Hell of a way to exorcise Maxwell from your life."

"Michael…uh…any chance of you just forgetting about what you saw?" she cringed slightly, her eye sliding shut and cheeks flaming as she realized he must have been sucked into her dream somehow and saw, not only her dramatic demise of Max, but her, now not so secret, fantasy of them in a relationship.

"Mmmmm…maybe," he smiled, twisting a lock of mahogany hair around his finger absently, his eyes heating up as he teased the curve of her neck with the tip of one finger, a half-smile touching his lips when a delicate shiver coursed through her body, her response sending a warm, delicious ache through his. "But I am curious about one thing."

"What's that?" she whispered, her eyes opening half-mast to meet warmed, spiced-brandy, her breath stalling as he gripped her around the waist and rolled over, pinning her into cushions of the couch, his hands running over her skin gently. Swallowing thickly, her heart sped up as his head dipped, his breath fanning over her face as he stared at her sleepily, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately.

"This," he breathed, leaning over and brushing his lips against hers in a slow, sweet, barely there caress before sinking into her body and deepening it, purring in the back of his throat as her body curled around his in invitation. "Mmmm…remind me to thank the midget for horror night if this what I get out of it."

"How…umm…mmm, God Michael…" she stammered breathlessly, her hand curling into soft silky waves as she pulled him closer, brushing her lips against his in soft kisses, each one deepening a little more with every pass. "How...how do I know…this isn't…part of…the…their plan and we're about to die."

"Guess you don't," he rumbled, the soft, sexy chuckle spilling over his lips sending a he rush of heat over her skin and he traced a hot, wet line over her bottom lip, quipping smartly before he cut off all other conversation with his mouth. "But at least if we die, what a way to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*The Latin roughly translates to: "Blood of my blood, tears raining the night sky, I call to thee…" I used an on-line translator though, so no guarantees on the accuracy. Yes it's cheesy. It MEANT to be cheesy._
> 
> ****
> 
> Rules used  
> 
> 
> Rule 1. Firstly, never drink or do drugs and stay a virgin.
> 
> Rule 2. Never say that you'll be right back because you won't be.
> 
> Rule 6. Big breasts and blond hair are a death-wish
> 
> Rule 8: If you find a town that looks deserted, it's probably for a good reason. Take the hint and stay away.
> 
> Rule 10. Never read a book of demon summoning aloud, even as a joke.
> 
> Rule 14. If you come into possession of a strange old artifact and any exotic person (old wizened oriental, gypsy, indian medicine man) warns you to do/not do something, do not do just the opposite in order to demonstrate how silly they are.
> 
> Rule 15. Anniversary nights of executions, horrible murders, or terrifying rituals should be viewed with fear. Especially on the spot where the event took place. Most especially on even century anniversaries. And certainly if you or a friend is somehow descended from one of the original participants.
> 
> Rule 16. If your friend turns into a demon and then suddenly turns back to normal, kill them because they are not normal!
> 
> Rule 17. Kill the person in the group who suggests that you split up. They will eventually get you killed.
> 
> Rule 19. Go ahead and slap the screaming hysterical girl, she will be the one to distract everyone when there really is danger.
> 
> Rule 21. Take heed of all warnings from animals and children. They usually know more than you do.
> 
> Rule 27. Never stand in, on, above, below, beside or anywhere near a grave, tomb, crypt, mausoleum or any other house of the dead.
> 
> Rule 32. Remember: Showing Skin=Death.
> 
> Rule 34. Never watch a horror movie while you're in a horror movie.
> 
> Rule 37. Never say "Who's there?" It's a death wish.
> 
> Rule 39. Never think or say things couldn't possible get worse; that is just begging the fates, demons, monsters, etc. to be prove you wrong.


End file.
